


Blood Joining; Soul Joining

by samwise_baggins



Series: Islinne Weyr [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, NCIS, NYPD Blue
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins
Summary: Some friendships just can't last forever; some lives join when no one expects it.    3372.08.20 to 3381.12.09
Series: Islinne Weyr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898998
Kudos: 9





	Blood Joining; Soul Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: AU 10th pass: Maori Lake, Islinne Weyr, and Telgar Weyr

Maori Lake: 3372.08.20; (08.04.1970)

The sun rose sedately over the quiet scenery. Turquoise waters ruffled the shifting, golden sands of Maori Lake's far beach. A fire lizard, glinting bronze in the rosy dawning sky, circled lazily then disappeared among the almost minuscule waves. A blue dragon unconsciously imitated his smaller cousin as he flew his sweep along the shoreline. This idyllic scene was rudely and rather loudly disturbed by the laughing voices of two young hold children.

Running over the slippery dunes, a tanned boy of lanky build and over-tall height, with sandy-brown hair and laughing green eyes, chased a younger girl as she rushed at the oncoming waves. Her waist-length dark brown hair hung in loose curls, framing a pale face dominated by over-large brown eyes. Neither seemed to notice how early the hour seemed for such games. Suddenly the girl grasped her partner's hand and swung him about, playfully. A few spins, and both children collapsed into the waves, their laughter echoing across the otherwise deserted beach.

Finding this the perfect opportunity for a morning swim, both children gaily pulled their excess clothing off, throwing it carelessly to the warmer sands. Cavorting in nothing but their under-things, they were as yet unaware of the differences that would all too soon become apparent between the two friends.

Splashing and playing among the glistening waves like hatchlings on Rest Day, neither noticed the slowly creeping sun easing itself up the blue expanse of sky toward the noonday mark. When they grew tired, both children headed for the beach and collapsed in weary happiness. The laughter soon shifted to chuckling, then happy silence.

Not five minutes had passed when the eight turn old girl turned to her older playmate. "Have you decided yet, Sotar? Are we going to do it?"

Sotar stopped smiling and looked at her cautiously. He was no more than eleven turns old, and was nervous about his friend's suggestion. "I don't know, Janyss. Neither one of us knows much about healing. What if we cut too deep then bleed to death before someone finds us?" He wasn't afraid to voice his fears to the girl. Sotar knew Janyss well enough to realize she wouldn't laugh at him.

Janyss tossed her golden curls, smiling. "I've brought bandaging in my trousers, Sotar. We won't bleed to death. Beside, you can't bleed to death from a cut finger, can you? Do you have your belt knife?"

Sotar nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, then we're all set. Besides, you can soak it in the seas if you wish. The old Aunties claim that the sea water can heal any cut."

Sotar digested this new information. Suddenly he nodded his head, decisively. "Let's do it then. Let's become bonded by blood." He then paused and smiled. "Though where you come up with these crazy schemes, I'll never know."

Janyss hugged him in joy then hurried to her still drying clothes. Sotar was not embarrassed by the impulsive gesture of affection. At least, not when there were any other boys around to tease him about his close friendship with a girl. She was twice as brave as any of the other hold boys . . . and twice as fun to be around.

Janyss ran back to her foster brother with the wet bandages and the plain belt knife. Something as precious as jewels or engravings weren't to be wasted on a young child. She grinned at Sotar and handed the sharp blade to him.

It made the boy feel better about this whole incident. She had, after all, just subconsciously admitted that he should be in charge of this blood joining. It also frightened him that he should have to draw blood from either of them.

Quietly, the young girl spoke. "If you want, I can make the cuts, Sotar."

He glanced sharply at her then shook his head. "No. I will."

He heard her sigh softly and stared at her incredulously when she stated "You get all the fun."

Quickly, to still any more of her odd comments, he drew the sharpened metal across first her finger, then his own. The burning slice had barely enough time to ache when Janyss pressed her finger to his. They stood there quietly.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Sotar spoke in a hushed voice.

"Okay. I will." Janyss cleared her throat then went on in serious tones. "We, Sotar, of Maori Lake, and Janyss, of . . . of . . ." smiling mischievously she hurried on, lest Sotar interrupt by telling her that she was Cambridge-on-Jordan born and Maori Lake bred, "Janyss, of Everywhere, are now linked together. Blood of my blood, heart of my heart, we shall always be linked. Through our pulsing union, we shall always know of the other's need . . . shall always know of the other's wants. Like our flowing ruby life's blood, our friendship will exceed all time and space . . . and never be shattered."

They stared at one another for a long moment, intent and solemn. The suddenly Janyss gave Sotar a quick kiss and laughingly ran off, down the beach. Bleeding cuts forgotten, Sotar tore after her, intent on catching her and making her pay for the stolen kiss. He intended to reach behind her very sensitive knees, and tickle her to death.

Their laughter echoed over the vast golden sands, reverberated across the glistening turquoise waves, and rolled peacefully . . . joyously up to the now slowly descending sun in the crystal azure sky.

**************

Maori Lake: 3372.10.18; (09/27/1972)

Not eight sevendays had passed when the news came. Merely two months ago, Janyss and Sotar had joined bloody fingers on the dunes of Maori Lakes' far beach. They frolicked in the waves, tickled each other into senseless, screaming laughter, and lay panting happily in the warm afternoon sun.

True, that day had ended in scolding for Sotar, whose mother was under the impression that her only son could do no wrong, and severe punishment for Janyss. Sotar's mother was convinced that the girl was going to grow into the most wanton and love free woman that ever existed. She only continued to foster Janyss because she admired her father, Journeyman Weaver Merdrill, and secretly hoped to warm the good looking young crafter's bed. She was also angry that Sotar's belt knife had been lost.

Janyss had been denied food that night and the next day. Sotar's mother was convinced that one could starve a person's troubles away. Sotar, on the other hand, had been a true friend. He had sneaked her some cold meat rolls and stale klah.

That was many sevendays ago, when Janyss had a family and home to be sent back to. Her mother, a Cambridge-on-Jordan kitchen drudge, had died birthing her, but Merdrill had always claimed her, despite the fact that he claimed no lady for his wife . . . even before Janyss's birth.

Now, news had come to upset Janyss's whole world.

Her laughing, friendly, dedicated father had died in a fishing accident. Well, Janyss corrected to herself, dedicated was how he was described by half the women from Maori Lake to Thessaly Stake. Janyss did not agree with that description at all.

Oh, her father had been kind enough, in a detached sort of way. He was still young and quite handsome. He claimed her as his own, because the women sympathized with an unmarried man trying to raise such an uncontrollable daughter all by himself. Raise her indeed! He foisted her off on one of his rejects.

Her beloved doting father made it a point never to visit his only known blood child. She was more attached to her milk brother Ilian than her own flesh and blood father. The fact that she despised her milk brother, and him, her, only strengthened her point. Her father by blood he may be, but Janyss would never call him that . . . or any man, she had decided upon meeting her foster parents.

Now she only felt a lifting sensation as the news was read to her by her foster mother. It was as if her heart had turned into a dragon and could not be held grounded. She smiled at the imagery.

A shocking blow knocked her off her feet. When her eyes cleared and the ringing in her ears faded, she could see Sotar tugging on his mother's arm.

"No! Don't hit her again. She wasn't happy about the news. Honest. She's in shock . . . probably remembering her days with him. Please, don't hit her." Sotar rushed to Janyss's side, blocking his mother from again abusing his playmate.

Sotar's mother nodded. "I see the way of it now, Janyss. Somehow you have managed to sway my son's favor to you. It will not last. I will keep you here out of duty, and my son's preference. Keep on his good side, I warn you. For the moment I see unhappiness in my son's eyes is the moment you are sent packing back to Cambridge-on-Jordan. Let them deal with your uncontrollable, wanton ways." The woman then swiveled around and strode purposefully from the room.

Sotar helped his friend to a couch. "Why can't you ever keep a straight face? You know she just can't wait for you to give her an excuse to hit you."

Janyss's serene smile frightened the boy more than any amount of tears or blood. She patted his hand. "You forget, Sotar. We are as one as . . . a Dragon and Rider. She has no power over me now. I know that you will always be there for me, just as I will always be there for you. She cannot hurt me now. No one can. Only you have that power now, Sotar."

The boy stiffened, sucking in his breath. The blow had injured the eight turn old girl more severely than he thought. He'd have to go gently with her, for fear of driving her completely over the edge. Sotar felt much older than his eleven turns.

**************

Maori Lake: 3376.08.21; (08/051976)

Sand shifting with an audible grating that only further irritated the young boy, Sotar continued to stamp over the fine golden dunes. Kicking sands injudiciously, considering why he was there in the first place, the slowly maturing boy wondered angrily why he continued to let himself be followed around by that . . . girl!

Finally, he plopped down onto the sands, uncaring that he was in new trousers and tunic. He knew why he let her talk him into continuing their friendship, and it only angered him further. He liked her.

Sighing, he let his mind wander over that morning's meal. Janyss was there, sitting quietly sipping her klah. As he walked into the room, Sotar noticed for the first time how attractive his childhood friend had become. True, she was not yet fully grown, but when she was . . . Sotar had turned to the cereal pot, trying to control the confusing urges sweeping through his body.

Already her breast curved more at twelve turns old than some sixteen turn olds he had met. Her hips curved too, inviting a man to place his hands on them . . . to trace . . .

Abruptly Sotar strode out of the room, ignoring her confused query and the aching in his loins. She was only twelve: a child! He was fifteen, and soon to be a man. It was unnatural to let his body ache with desire for someone so young. An inner voice reminded him that she was only three turns his junior.

Shaking his head, he had stomped out of the Hold and down the beach. That was what brought him to this lonely beach in this mood. Stretching and sighing, he lay back on the sand, letting his mind clear of all anger. He slipped to safer memories of when they were children, playing on these same dunes.

The sun had crossed its mid-mark and started on its way down, when Janyss found him. Amused, she watched him as he gently snored in the noonday sun. He didn't realize yet what attraction he held for her. He was everything she had ever wanted from the time she was four, and foisted on the unsuspecting Maori Lake people. Nowadays, Janyss could laugh at their opinions. She saw life for the Spring Game it was.

People constantly wove in and out among one another, dancing here to avoid the flaming breath of another, gliding there to execute a dainty maneuver that would awe that person. She no longer took everything to heart.

Others thought she was crazy. Especially last turn when she had been attacked by one of the spit dogs while trying to coax him to work; she merely had laughed. Even Sotar thought her mind had slipped between. It was more apparent today than any other. Today he had turned from her in disgust and left without even acknowledging her greetings.

Yes, even Sotar had lost faith in her.

Janyss lifted her arms, spinning on the warm sands of the far beach. Laughing she threw her arms wide, as if flinging her cares away. Sotar might think her insane, but he'd come around. After all, they shared blood, didn't they? Their bond was forever. And someday, he would see her for what she really was: uninhibited, free, and growing up.

The stares of the men of Maori Lake had not evaded her. She knew that her body was quickly developing a woman's curves. The trouble was, for all her wisdom, Janyss was not yet ready to be a woman. When she was, she knew Sotar would be waiting for her. She was very happy, for the time being, that Sotar still thought her a child . . . albeit a crazy one.

She seemingly glided further away from her sleeping friend. Quietly she recalled why they had both ventured out today: fire lizards. She was sure they could catch some. After all, a brown dragon had come today. While his rider was performing Weyr business, the brown had incessantly watched her. He was gone, before Sotar had lumbered down from his sleeping quarters.

Janyss gaily wondered, as she looked for signs of a clutch, if she would be Searched. If she was Searched, would Sotar be? If not, would they let her bring him, too? Would he want to?

Suddenly, Janyss's mind was on the here and now. She heard shrill screeches. Green bodies were everywhere, in all states of battle. The Fire Lizards would kill themselves or each other. Mentally she cried as she threw a sack full of food among the Hatchlings. They voraciously attacked this fresh supply.

Grabbing blindly, she didn't let herself wonder why there were only greens among the discarded shells. Sotar burst over the last dune, skidding down upon the macabre scene. Janyss didn't question how he had known to come to her. She merely picked up a green and a handful of meat.

Within minutes, it was over. Janyss had only managed to grab the one. She noticed that Sotar only had one as well. As she looked up, Janyss noticed that only three greens were alive, other than their two, picking at the remaining scraps.

Janyss sighed. "Only five."

Sotar smiled sadly. "Five more than if we weren't here at all."

The longtime friends looked at each other. Simultaneously, they both stood and walked away from the carnage on the beach. Janyss looked at Sotar. "You knew I needed you. Thanks for coming."

"I was sound asleep one moment, the next, I woke hearing the screeches, but I didn't hear you." Sotar was puzzled.

Janyss laughed slightly. She smiled prettily at her tall friend. "I didn't call, Silly. I was too worried about the Hatchlings."

Sotar seemed to accept that excuse. Janyss's smile faded. It was better that Sotar thought it was a draconic call of need that distracted her. He would not or could not hear her mentally. She knew that her unshakable belief in their bond unsettled him.

Sadly she walked down the beach with him. She was depressed that he didn't believe in their life bond like she.

**************

Maori Lake; 3379.07.05; (06/22/1979)

Luxuriously, Janyss stretched then cuddled closer to the hard body next to her. Fourteen turns old, she felt every inch the woman she resembled. Fondly, she stroked Sotar's chest.

His possessive chuckled did not rankle her. She smiled in response. "You're not disappointed, are you, Sotar."

He stroked her back, gently. "No. I'm not."

"Even," her smile turned taunting, "if you're eighteen turns, and I'm only fourteen?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Janyss!"

"I'm teasing, Sotar. But . . ." her light mood shifted, "your mother can't know. She can't find out about us. She'll blame everything on my wanton ways . . . saying I lured you from proper behavior."

Sotar stared intently into Janyss's worried face. He then forced himself to smile pleasantly at her. "No. She won't find out. Now shush, while I show you more tricks to please a man."

Janyss giggled as Sotar's mouth ran over her abdomen. "I don't want to please a man. I want to please you."

"Good. I'm not sharing you. You're mine, Janyss of Everywhere." He grinned at her long ago self-proclaimed title.

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Oh, you . . . hurry up and kiss me, Silly."

He complied then grinned wickedly. "I can't kiss you silly. You already are."

She shut him up, rather effectively.

**************

Maori Lake; 3379.07.06; (06/23/1979)

The early morning rays of golden light awoke Janyss and her lover. She stretched, thinking about the night before. She knew he would always be there for her, and in knowing that, was content. Suddenly, she jolted wide awake.

Springing out of bed, then hissing at the soreness left over from the previous night's activities, Janyss pulled on her clothes as quickly as she could. She smiled down at the now rousing Sotar. He grinned back, satisfied.

"What's the rush, Playmate?" The young man raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I heard something below stairs. It sounded like a deep voiced man."

Sotar shook his head, getting up. "There are plenty of deep voiced men in the Hold, Janyss. It's not an odd occurrence." He dressed quickly, trying to keep up with his long time friend.

Janyss flashed him an impish grin then hurried down the steps. Sotar was right on her heels. They both came to a jolting stop at the base of the stairs. There was a tall dragonrider leaning against one wall; a lovely emerald colored fire lizard on his shoulder.

Janyss instantly bobbed a respectful greeting to the visitor. She called softly, and the Green flew to her shoulder, preening. "I am sorry, Bluerider. Caress is a flirt."

The rider smiled at the fourteen turn old, shaking his head. "It's no bother, child. I like fire lizards. They like my blue, too."

Sotar crossed his palm over the bluerider's. "I apologize for my mother's absence. Can we help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You can . . ." He had turned to Janyss with his last words.

She smiled and pretended to be very busy with her fire lizard. "How may we help you, Bluerider?"

He laughed at her deliberate inclusion of Sotar. "I come on Search."

Janyss's breath caught in her throat. Her dreams were about to come true. Sotar and she would be sent to a Weyr, then Impress dragons. She knew she would go up for a gold . . . perhaps Sotar would get a bronze. Then, he would be S'tar. If you slurred the honorific just right it sounded like Star: a lovely name.

Her wandering thoughts blocked out the rider's next statement. Sotar grabbed her elbow, accidentally dislodging the now miffed green. "Janyss, pay attention."

She smiled at the rider. "Shall we leave, then?"

Sotar rolled his eyes. "He didn't say he was searching you, Silly. He said he needed a tour."

Janyss nodded, serenely smiling. It was the same smile that had frightened Sotar when she heard of her father's death. He watched her nervously as the three people and one fire lizard left the Hold Proper and journeyed down to one of the crofter's holds.

It was many hours later when the bluerider turned to his guides. "Thank you. I have found only one today. Janyss, I come for you on Search for the next Hatching at Islinne Weyr."

Janyss had been daydreaming again, and had only caught his last sentence. Excitedly, but with a certain smug satisfaction, she gripped Sotar's arm. "Well, don't just stand there, Sotar. We have to get going. We mustn't keep a dragon waiting, and a Hatching won't wait for us."

Sotar had a strange, distant look in his eyes, and backed from her to stand next to his mother. He shook his head gently at Janyss's confused look.

The rider guided Janyss to his blue. "He may come to the Hatching, Child. But you are whom I've Searched. Not him."

Before his words could sink in, Janyss was on the dragon, and they were airborne. Suddenly they were /between/. The shock of numbing cold broke through her daze. And in the silent nothingness, Janyss cried out . . .

"Sotar!"

**************

Islinne Weyr: 3379.09.10; (08/22/1979)

Was it days or turns later? Janyss wondered, as she stood in a loose semi-circle with the other candidates. It had taken her only a few hours to decide that Sotar would be Searched on the next Hatching. So, it was with only a little of the bitter sadness remaining that she stood at Islinne Weyr, ready to Impress the Queen.

Janyss knew she would, too. After all, she had been the only one Searched in the entire Maori Lake. Smiling at the other girls, she knew she was probably one of the youngest there. That didn't worry her. She had been Searched, and she would Impress.

As the Hatching progressed, and dragonets paired off with boys and girls, Janyss's faith didn't waiver. Let those others walk away with the fighting dragons. She, Janyss of Everywhere, would get the Queen. Then she would Search Sotar herself.

Suddenly, the girls around her gasped. Janyss turned her gaze back to the rocking golden egg. Smiling broader, in welcome, she let go of the other girls' hands. Taking one step back, she projected thoughts of confidence and welcome. She called to the little queen, now free of her shell.

"Here I am. See me? I was Searched just for you, my precious. See me?"

The dragonet didn't even glance around at her. She headed for a different candidate, and Janyss watched in puzzled awe as Impression was made.

What had happened? She had been there, calling to the little queen. She had projected thoughts of welcome and happiness. Why had she chosen someone else? After all, Janyss had been Searched!

Then it slowly sunk in. All the others had been Searched, too. She was not the only one special in a Hatching. All her thoughts of triumph and . . . yes, greed, had scared the little dragonet off.

Suddenly, Janyss didn't want to Impress. All she wanted was to curl up against Sotar and cry. But he wasn't there. No one was.

A softness rubbing against her cheek, accompanied by a concerned crooning, made Janyss reach up. Of course, she smiled a little. Caress was still here. She slowly left the Hatching Ground, passing the stunned bluerider who had Searched her.

He was talking to another bluerider. "I don't understand. That's the only one I've ever brought in who didn't take. I wonder why. My blue liked her enough. She should have Impressed at least a green."

Janyss ignored the aching that had just started in her gut. She didn't care for anyone . . . except Caress, she amended. Slowly she headed for the Lower Caverns, too used to duty to do otherwise. Maybe they wouldn't mind another pair of hands.

**************

Telgar Weyr: 3381.12.09; (11/13/1981)

Two whole turns. Two whole turns, and not once did Janyss show any signs of her spirits lifting. Oh, she acted gaily enough. But whenever she saw the weyrlings, she stroked her fire lizard and headed for the kitchens. So far, any Hatching she stood at, she was rejected.

The first time, it had been her arrogance and greed. The others had been due to her lack of interest in even life itself. Oh, she stayed alive all right. She did so for Caress, her fire lizard. She laughed and joked with the other kitchen workers. Mostly she helped the professor, though.

As a child, she had been quick to pick up the teaching tunes. She had been eloquent of speech and rhythm perfect. Now, there was nothing that distracted her more from the humiliation she felt every time she passed the Hatching Ground. Besides, Caress liked music.

Another hatching was going to happen any day. Again, she was to stand on the sands. This time, though, she had absolutely refused to try for the golden egg. It was embarrassing enough to be left standing there. At least in the crowd of rejected boys and girls, she may be able to hide from the immediate humiliation of again being left to stand there.

Suddenly dragons were humming and flying every which way. She was roughly pushed towards her cubicle to change. She raced off, forcing herself to crush the rising sense of excitement that always accompanied a Hatching. It would only be stomped down later, anyway.

Janyss lost herself in the crowd of boys and girls being led into the grounds. She squeezed into the single file rank. Once on the hot sands, she joined in the loose semi-circle of hopefuls, hers the only face not showing excited fear.

Janyss let her mind drift, deliberately ignoring the eggs. She thought of her friend Sotar. She hadn't seen him in over two turns. She let her mind drift to her green fire lizard, Caress. The fire lizard was just as excited as everyone else by the Hatching. Janyss let her loving feelings reach out to her little friend.

Suddenly, Janyss was brought out of her happy daze by a rude butting at the back of her legs. She looked around in confusion. Somehow she had gotten turned away from the eggs and was facing the wrong way.

_"You could never be wrong. You are so clever and thoughtful."_

_Where did that come from?_ Janyss wondered. She felt the butting again, and got annoyed, looking down.

_"I didn't want to anger you. I'm sorry. You still love me, don't you?"_

"Of course I do, Love."

Janyss didn't know why she had thought that. She didn't care, either. She looked down into the most glorious pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were whirling in any shade imaginable, but were mostly the deep emerald green Janyss loved so much.

_"I love you too, Janyss. You are so kind and loving, but couldn't we get something to eat? I'm hungry."_

Janyss bent in wonder and encircled the little green's neck with her arms. She stared into the now orange eyes. "Of course we'll get you something to eat, Lacowskith. Let's hurry before the boys bring their beasts out. They'd probably hog all the good food."

Janyss and Lacowskith hurried as quickly as awkward dragonet legs would let them through the crowd. Once outside in the afternoon sun, the pair wandered over to the lake.

After the little dragon was fed and bathed, they calmly lay together by the waters, watching the other weyrlings tend their dragons. Lacowskith was happily having her eye ridges scratched, and complimenting her newly Impressed rider. Caress was preening, as always, on her human's shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Shanen. This is Sharenth." It was almost startling, finding herself facing the new weyrling to the little gold.

Janyss looked up. She smiled and stood, crossing her palm over the girl's. "Hi. This is my Lacowskith. My fire lizard, Caress. I'm Janyss."

Shanen nodded looking pleased, accepting the green weyrling's friendly tone at face value. "She is pretty . . .they both are. I'm partial to jade, but emerald's not bad . . ."

Janyss knew that Shanen was trying to find something polite to say. "I guess we'll be weyrlings in the same wing. Perhaps they'll let us have the same room. We could be temporary weyrmates . . .or something." Janyss smiled at the girl beside her.

Shanen nodded. "I think it's called 'hatchmates', but we'd like that."

Janyss made a mental note to ask the next WeyrlingMaster she saw about getting Weyred together with Shanen and Sharenth. Shanen's next words didn't bring the same painful rush they had always brought before.

"You've been on the sands before, haven't you?"

Janyss laughed. "Yes, but you see, I wasn't being rejected, like I thought. The right dragon hadn't been Hatched yet. Lacowskith found me, even before I knew I was looking for her."

_"I would have found you no matter where you were. We are together."_

Janyss laughingly translated her green's all too seriously stated remarks. The two new riders smiled at one another then Janyss helped Shanen to care for her new dragonet.


End file.
